The higher purpose
by betty.ehlers
Summary: Kurtz/Willard, Erotic, One-Shot. Title might change later...
1. The higher purpose

**The higher purpose**

(Told by the journalist)

Sometimes I thought I knew more about the man than he knew about himself. I watched, listened, analyzed. But did I judge him? No, there is nothing to judge. A man like him – a chief – is not to judge. One submits to his superiority – his mind.  
My interest was not only for him anymore but also for his disciple, if he could be called that. The Chosen. He, who should serve for a higher purpose. What purpose it was had not yet been disclosed to me, but the intention of the Colonel could not be questioned.

Like an animal, he was kept in a cage. A narrow cage made of robust bamboo rods. But he was lucky because he could also had ended up as a wretched corpse on the temple steps. He got prepared for something bigger. Captain Willard. I could see it in his eyes. Certainly the Colonel could see what he needed in them. A passion, an honesty – whatever it was.  
Anyway, the handsome Captain was in the cage – oh, he really was an eye candy!  
Soon it was getting dark and I sat, grooming my equipment, near the cage. As Kurtz was added in, I preferred not to be seen, because he was out of sorts with me this day. I disappeared behind a wall, but now and then I looked to the cage and listened to the conversation he had begun with Willard.  
Near the end of the conversation Kurtz said:  
„ ... It's wrong to loose, it's right to win. It's wrong to be inside those cages. It's right to be outside", and Willard answered almost mockingly:  
"I was wrong and you're right. So why the fuck don't you just shoot me now, and get it over with?!"

Kurtz withdrew. The conversation was over.

I had not expected this, but the Colonel came back after a while, when it was already dark. Almost silently, he stalked up behind Willard – what seemed strange, since Willard could not use his bound hands, neither could he run away. Lightning fast Kurtz had put a wire through the bars, strung it around Willard's neck and pulled him tight against the bars in his back. Willard fought desperately against it, but without a chance of course.  
"No, no, I'm not here to hurt you. You only hurt yourself!", the Colonel assured him, "I'm going to get you out of this. For now. Just don't fight it."

I could not see what happened next, because Kurtz stood bowed, with his back to me, in front of Willard. Whatever he did, Willard's body tensed up instantly, he opened his eyes wide and groaned hoarsely but loudly. Then I saw he threw his head to the side and – breathing heavily – slowly relaxed again.  
Kurtz fastened the wire at Willard's nape, then he opened the cage and wrapped both ends of the wire around his wrist. With the feline predator of a man on the short wire-leash, Kurtz went to the stairway of the temple. But they did not arrived yet. Whatever Kurtz had said to him, Willard immediately began to fight back fiercely. He threw himself to the ground on purpose, just not to have to go further. I was really impressed by the scene and began to take pictures. Secretly and silently of course. Kurtz stood like a pillar of strength, even as Willard tried to trip him up to the floor. He only drew the thin line and wrapped it tighter around his wrist. He pulled the screaming man's hair to set him on his feet again and pushed him forward, up the stairs.

Of course I followed them unnoticed. I was so curious. Especially why Willard repeatedly was upset so quickly. Strangely, even though it seemed absurd to me, I already had a suspicion.


	2. Torture

I followed all the way up and then just close to Kurtz's private quarters; I stayed in the shadows, half hidden behind a pillar. The two had stopped. With his back to the wall, Willard had to kneel in front of a cot and Kurtz tied the loose ends of the wire to a hook in the wall. I was not far away from them and was able to understand every word that was said. Willard was almost breathless, his wide eyes darted distraught to and fro. Kurtz sat down slowly in front of him on the cot and asked:  
"Does it still hurt – Willard?"  
But he did not answer, you could only hear him breathing.  
"Well, I don't think so", the Colonel then said – more to himself.

Now my suspicion was confirmed because Kurtz leaned forward, opened Willards pants, pulled them and his underwear down and revealed his fantastic erection. Oh yes, he was administered a drug, which this Khmer-tribe – under which we dwelled – kept quite secret. Not from Kurtz, of course. The secret substance is filled into a thin tube and is injected directly into the ... a disgusting idea – still, the effect is a very increased libido, however, also the dazedness of other senses.

Willard tried to look directly at the Colonel and pleaded barely audible:  
"Please, relief-se me."

The Colonel flashed a faint smile. He put a hand to Willard's testicles, pulled them up slightly and said:  
"No, you're not ready yet, just take a look at you. I can not let you go like this."  
Thereupon the big eyes of his counterpart wandered down on himself and Willard saw his own pelvis thrusting rhythmically in Kurtz's direction, while he (Kurtz) exerted a little more pressure. For a while the Colonel enjoyed this incredible performance, until he loosened the ties of Willard's wrists, letting him touch himself and he did it right away. I watched mesmerized as Willard's hands moved over his body and caressed it with the utmost dedication. His body swayed under his touch, but as one of his hands wandered down to grab his erection, Kurtz held the wrist firmly, what made Willard bend his body towards him and thus leaning hard against the wire. He choked himself with this act and whimpered hoarsely:  
"Torture ... "  
I'm not sure if it was a cry for help, a crave to climax or an exclamation of pleasure.

No, none of that, he had completely lost control of himself. He was nothing more now than a toy under Kurtz's mercy, nothing more than feelings that conquered his body. I was to the edge of my seat, if I had one.

"I have to apologize – Willard", Kurtz began, "the drug was slightly overdosed, as for a tiger, I must admit."

Willard's answer was just another moan of pleasure, while his free hand stroked up over his body and gently touched his lips.

"It is right to submit to your instincts, especially when you have no choice. Too much thinking only holds us back in some situations. Should I have mercy, hm – Willard?"  
The Colonel certainly expected no answer, because he did not get one anyway. However, I was very moved by so much realization, so much truth! Kurtz lowered the hand he held, letting it rub against Willard's erection, while he set the pace. Willard was sweating all over and he also began to shiver, but Kurtz continued talking:

"You are not like a certain man I used to know, who was send here with the same mission. He was thinking too much of his options that it broke him – completely. Poor fool, I'm afraid he is not with me anymore. Are you with me? Can you stay true to your instincts?"

He let go of the wrist, but at that point, Willard passed out.


End file.
